Memories of Times Past
by Wake Up and Live
Summary: There is more to Jackson Rippner than Lisa ever thought. With a simple photo left behind Lisa starts a journey that will open old wounds and reveal secrets best left hidden. A friendship will form and a love will be found. Now all she has to do is break down his walls and go on a journey that will change everything.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

They ran into the abandoned to church to get out of the sudden rain storm. Wrapped in each others arms, they were blissfully happy. His bright blue eyes were filled with such rare warmth she didn't want to waste a moment with him.

"I love you," she murmured before she lightly pecked his lips.

"I love you too," he said his voice like warm honey.

"I just wish we didn't have to keep us secret," she said sadly, wishing with all her heart she could yell out her love to the world.

"You know why, someone wants you dead and if they were to find out it would put you in more danger," he said completely calm.

"I know, but I just…I can't live my life hiding," she said now angry and breaking out of her lovers arms. "I am so used to my life being in danger, why should now be any different?"

"You know why, the stakes are much higher this time," he said grabbing her arm. He turned her to look at him. Her hazel eyes had turned a dark brown showing her anger and sadness.

"He's right you know," a deadly voice said.

She felt fear rush through her and leave her unbearably cold. Her lover was instantly in front of her blocking her from view.

"Ah, an assassin playing the hero, how romantic," the voice spat as it fired a shot at the couple.

She watched as her lover fell to the ground taking the bullet for her. As he fell to the ground he told he murmured one word, "Run."

She ran as fast as she could out of the church and into the cold rainy night. She knew her attacker was right behind her. She pushed herself as fast as she could knowing that if she could just lead her attacker away from the church everything would be okay.

She woke up with a sudden start. She hadn't had that dream in almost two years. She opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a picture. She felt a faint smile cross her lips as she looked at the picture of two people happily wrapped in each others arms without a care in the world.

"If only," she murmured before she slid the picture back into her nightstand.

Shortly after that night she had gone into hiding. There was so much about her lover that she didn't understand if he was hired to help protect people why would he insist on keeping their relationship a secret. So many questions filtered through her mind once she reached safety and not one answer to any of her questions. Was her lover okay? Who was her lover really? Did he solely take jobs to protect people? All these questions drove her to find answers, answers that now were stuck in her mind. The man she thought she knew was just a lie. Yes he was paid to help protect people, but he also was paid to oversee the deaths of people too. If the price was high enough he would take just about any job in the high paying world of contract killing. Her heart broke the man who loved her so tenderly had killed people, innocent people, bad people, and evil people.

With all her information on him safely hidden, she packed what she could and took what money she had available to her and disappeared. She told her father that it wasn't safe that her ex-lover who took the hit out on her wouldn't rest until she was gone. She left once the sky was dark and it would be harder to recognize her.

Silent tears rolled down her face. How could she tell her father that not only was she hiding from the person who wanted to hurt her, but the person who he had paid to protect her. She didn't understand after all this time how she could still love him with all her heart.

"Damn you Jackson," she murmured as tears continued to fall.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Lisa Reisert was just staring at the puddle of blood left by Jackson Rippner, the man who had made her life a living nightmare on the Red Eye flight to Miami. Her father and she had given their statements to the police and had their injuries checked out at the hospital. Both had the okay to go home and rest after the events of the afternoon. Evidence was collected at the house so now it was finally safe to clean. Her father wanted her to go to bed and get some rest seeing the toll the events of the past 24 hours had taken on his only child's body, but Lisa couldn't do it. The sooner she cleaned up the mess left behind by Jackson the sooner she could pretend that nothing had happened.

With a bucket filled with hot soapy water and a big sponge she started her task at hand. She didn't even realizing she was crying until she noticed she was wiping away her tears with the now blood red sponge. She furiously wiped at her tears not wanting to shed anymore for what that man had done. Now determined she cleaned like her life depended on it, the sooner the blood was gone the sooner she could simply pretend the rest of the damage was a robbery gone wrong and not a failed assassination attempt on her and her father's lives.

Lost in her cleaning she didn't notice the photo on the floor until drops of water had landed on it. Dropping the sponge in the dark red water she picked up the photo and was stunned at what she saw. It was a photo of the one and only Jackson Rippner with a young woman smiling wide. Both looked so in love she almost felt burned looking at the picture. How could someone as cold and ruthless as Jackson Rippner look so in love? Did Jackson even know what love was or was this female just another victim of his dangerous charm? These questions kept running through her brain she almost wanted to scream and tear the picture up. Seeing Jackson so happy and in love made her sick. If he even knew what love felt like how could he be okay killing an entire family?

Hearing the footsteps of her father she quickly hid the picture and continued the task of cleaning up the blood off the floor. "Lisa, honey you need some rest." Joe Reisert said worried about his daughter.

"I.. I have to clean dad," Lisa said sounding exhausted even to herself.

"I know honey, I know, but you need rest. You are exhausted. You will feel better after you have gotten some sleep," Joe said determined to see his daughter get some much needed rest.

Letting out a sigh, she nodded her head. She dropped the sponge back in the bucket and let her father wrap his arms around her. "I'll try and get some sleep," she said finally letting her exhaustion catch up with her. She stepped out of her fathers arms and flashed him what she hoped was a smile but it felt more like grimace.

She walked upstairs to her old room and shut the door. She sat on her bed and took the photo back out to look at it. She stared hard at Jackson's eyes to see if she would find some deception in his crystal blue depths only to feel a headache come on. "I don't understand," she murmured now frustrated.

She wanted answers and knew the only person that could answer them was the one and only Jackson Rippner. Would the police even let her in his room? Was it even safe? Now determined Lisa changed into some pajama's and lay in her bed. With a plan quickly forming in her mind, she was going to go to the hospital to see Jackson. One way or another she was going to get her answers and hopefully get her piece of mind back.

**With Jackson**

He no longer felt any pain in his body. The doctors had given him medication for the pain and now he just stared at the ceiling letting his mind wander back over the last 24 hours. It was supposed to be an easy job. All Lisa Reisert had to do was make a call, change the Keefe's family room and voila a job would be completed and he would walk away with a hefty pay check. Yet he had sorely underestimated Lisa. She had a fight in her that he had not seen since _her. _ He quickly closed his mind off to thoughts of _her._

He closed his eyes hoping to sleep and kill some time, but his mind had other ideas. He started comparing Lisa and _her. _ Both women were in circumstances where he was in complete control. With Lisa the life of her and her father was on line if she didn't cooperate. With _her _it was figuring who in the Company took the contract to kill her and protect her from the person who had gone rogue. He let out a sigh of frustration and ran his hand through his hair.

He didn't even know why he kept that photo of them. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him since she disappeared off the face of the planet. He tried everything in his power to find her, he had gone so far to call in people who owed him favors but she simply dropped off of the grid. After that he threw himself in his work and in those two years he had become a major asset to the Company. Those who wanted their particular brand of services were willing to pay extra to have him be in charge and get the job done. Now Lisa Reisert may have well destroyed all that hard work.

He knew that once his body healed and all evidence of his involvement in the failed Keefe assassination was gone that he would have to lay low. He would have to prove that he was still valuable to the Company and with that a plan formed in his mind and smirk appeared on his face. Maybe he could save his ass. Lisa Reisert had proved to be resourceful and determined. She had a goal to survive and she did. If he could turn her and make her an asset to the Company, he could redeem himself in the mess of the situation he was in. It was worth a shot and hopefully odds were in his favor. He could even get lucky and torture her a bit in training as a bit of revenge for shooting him. Yes, he had plans for Lisa Reisert.

**Author's Note:**

**So this is my first Red Eye fanfic. I am looking for a Beta for this particular story because I do want the characters to be true to how they were portrayed in the movie. Plus it would really help to get another persons input on the story. Anywho thanks for those who have reviewed it really did make my day today. **


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_With a plan quickly forming in her mind, she was going to go to the hospital to see Jackson. One way or another she was going to get her answers and hopefully get her piece of mind back._

_It was worth a shot and hopefully odds were in his favor. He could even get lucky and torture her a bit in training as a bit of revenge for shooting him. Yes, he had plans for Lisa Reisert. _

Chapter Two:

Lisa woke up earlier than her father the next morning. She had to get to Jackson before it became impossible to find him. She called every immediate hospital in the Miami area giving a general description of Jackson hoping someone would let it slip that he was currently there. Apparently luck was on her side because from what she could gather Jackson was at Mercy Hospital under lock and key.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She put on some mascara and lip gloss as fast as she could. She grabbed her father's car keys and left him note saying she was stopping by The Lux Atlantic to see how things were going. She hoped that would buy her enough time to question Jackson and get back before her dad got worried.

Practically speeding to the hospital she quickly parked and walked into the entrance of the Urgent Care. She took a quick breath and decided to stick to her earlier story from when she called the hospital.

"Hello, can I help you miss?" a nurse at the information desk asked getting her attention.

"Yes actually, I called here earlier looking for my boyfriend," Lisa said in a rushed panic hoping it sounded worried.

"Oh yes, I remember. I'm sorry to inform you that he is not allowed any visitors," the nurse said sympathetically.

"I don't understand. Please I just need to see him. I have to know he is okay," Lisa said sounding panicked.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything. Why don't you take a seat and I'll call you when I know something. What's your name, miss?" the nurse asked feeling bad for the young woman in front of her.

"Thank you so much. My name is Cynthia," Lisa said with the first name that came to mind. She hoped the nurse hadn't watched the news to know that she was not in fact Cynthia.

"Okay Cynthia. Again I'll let you know when I know something," the nurse said pointing to waiting area where Lisa could take a seat.

Lisa followed the nurse's direction and took a seat in the worn teal colored chair. Lisa searched through her purse until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the picture of Jackson with the mystery girl. Lisa studied the picture intently like she did yesterday hoping to find an answer of some kind. She flipped the photo over to see in neat cursive were two names. _Jackson and Alexandria. _So the girl's name in the picture was Alexandria. With a small smile on her face, Lisa agreed the girl looked like an Alexandria, whatever that meant.

**With Jackson**

Jackson slept on and off all night expecting just about anyone to walk through that door. He wanted to be ready should someone ally or enemy enter the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind he even hoped _she _would walk through that door, but that thought was quickly squashed. There was no way that_ she_ even knew where he was or that he was injured in the first place.

He soon was familiar with the routine of the hospital and the shift changes that occurred since he was brought in early yesterday evening. He would be prepared for the right opportunity to escape the hospital and get Lisa.

Then something outside his room caught his interest. A doctor was talking to the guard. The voices were muffled, but he was still able to get the drift of the conversation. Apparently someone had come to visit him. Jackson ran through the list of people that could possibly be his potential visitor but no one made sense. Anyone from the Company wouldn't come for the simple fact that it would be too risky. He had no family. He had few people he called friends. Could it be? Could _she _have possibly found him and was concerned for his safety? Jackson scowled. It had been a long time since he had her on his mind like this. He quickly put anything related to _her_ in a mental box and locked it. For him to be prepared and alert distractions would have to go.

Soon the talking stopped and he heard the doctor's footsteps as he walked away. He patiently waited to see what would happen next. Soon he heard multiple footsteps and it appeared they were heading for his room.

**With Lisa**

Lisa continued to stare at the picture while she waited for the nurse. Who was Alexandria exactly? What was her actual relationship with Jackson? Was she dead or alive? That last question shook her to the core. The idea of this girl dead turned her small smile into a frown.

Lisa was broken out of her thoughts with someone waving their hand in front of her face. "Excuse me, miss?" the nurse from earlier asked.

"Oh I'm sorry," Lisa said feeling a blush color her cheeks. Had she zoned out that bad, she didn't hear the nurse talk to her.

"It's okay. The doctor spoke to the guard and they are willing to make an exception for you," the nurse said motioning for Lisa to stand up and follow her.

"Oh thank you, this means a lot to me," Lisa said truly grateful.

"Well, the doctor and the guard think it will do your boyfriend some good to see a familiar face," the nurse said simply.

Soon the nurse had shown Lisa to the room that Jackson was in. "Sir this is Cynthia, Mr. Rippner's girlfriend," the nurse said and then walked away to get back to work.

"I'll give you five minutes alone with him. I'll be right outside the door, no funny business, got it," he said matter factly.

"I understand," Lisa said. If she only had five minutes she had better make those five minutes count.

The guard nodded and opened the door to the room for her. Lisa took a deep breath and entered the room unsure of what she would find.


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_Could __**she**__ have possibly found him and was concerned for his safety? Jackson scowled. It had been a long time since he had her on his mind like this. He quickly put anything related to __**her**__ in a mental box and locked it._

"_I'll give you five minutes alone with him. I'll be right outside the door, no funny business, got it," he said matter factly._

Chapter Three:

She was at peace for now. Her life had a purpose again. With a soft chuckle she walked into her son's bedroom and watched him sleep. Was it only two years ago that her world literally got turned upside down? She fell in love, went on the run out of fear, found out she was pregnant, and now she was proud to say she was a damn good mother. Yes she still loved Jackson, but it was impossible to ever picture being with him. Yet she had a piece of him forever and always, their son. She felt a pang in her heart that Jackson would never know his son and her son would never know his father, but was it really so bad?

Alexandria let out a sigh as she turned away from the room to get breakfast going. Coffee was made and so far was being enjoyed by the single mother. She turned on the morning news and went to work making eggs and French toast for her little man.

"Mommy," a sleepy voice said causing her to smile and her heart to warm up.

"Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" she asked kneeling down for him to fling himself into his mother's embrace.

"Good, I want food," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. If there was one thing that still caused a small pang in her heart it was his eyes, the exact shape and same color as Jackson's cold blue gaze.

"Well, you're in luck little man I happen to be making some French toast right now," she smiled walking over to chair with her son in her arms.

"Yummy," he said his eyes lighting up at the mention of French toast.

"Very, now sit here while I finish up breakfast okay?" she said with a soft smile knowing her son would drag the chair over to want to help with breakfast.

Yes she was content with her life. She was safe in Boston with her son. A big city with only the necessary interaction with co-workers and her son's preschool teacher, it would be hard for anyone to track her. She used cash for everything and her father sent her a cell phone that guaranteed her calls couldn't be tracked. Yes she was safe. Her son was safe.

**With Jackson**

Jackson was truly shocked to see Lisa Reisert of all people enter his hospital room. Shock was quickly replaced with a sense of satisfaction. Her coming to him made his plan a lot simpler. Of course he wanted to know why she was here before he enacted anything.

"Leese, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you miss me that much?" he said in a raspy voice considering she stabbed him with that damn pen.

"I have questions for you," Lisa said getting straight to the point. She pulled out the photo and showed it Jackson. She hoped for some kind of reaction but the bastard had a damn good poker face.

"You came here to show me a picture?" Jackson said sounding bored. Years of experience had taught him to cover his true emotions. He was livid that Lisa had that picture of him and _her_. Where did she find? How did she get it?

"Who is Alexandria?" Lisa asked not letting his boredom get to her. Her gut was telling her that this picture meant something, Alexandria meant something. She was determined to get her answers.

"Just a girl, you could say she was another job," Jackson said with a smirk. Jackson enjoyed getting her skin with his comment. There was no way in hell he would tell her anything more then what was on the surface.

"Then why keep the picture if she was just another job?" Lisa asked feeling giddy. She had him! She wasn't just a job that much she knew because then it was meaningless for him to keep the picture.

"Tell you what Leese, you tell me why this is so important to you and maybe I'll humor you and answer your questions," Jackson said. So she thought that she had him in a corner, it was laughable how little Lisa knew about manipulation.

"It's important because I don't understand," Lisa said honestly. They were getting somewhere.

"What don't you understand?" Jackson asked enjoying their little game.

"How could you be a cold blooded killer yet in this picture you look like the definition of in love," Lisa said trying to hold back her scowl.

"Like I said Leese, she was just another job. I happen to be quiet good at what I do," Jackson said not giving anything away.

"That's bullshit. God this was a waste of time," Lisa said getting up frustrated that he considered this to be a game.

"I thought we were having fun Leese," Jackson said with a smirk of satisfaction. Getting under her skin was easy. Turning her into an asset would be fun.

"Whatever, I'm done here and I'm done with you," Lisa said with a glare and then turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh no Leese, we're far from done. I'll be seeing you soon," Jackson said ominously knowing she heard what he said considering she bolted from the room as fast as she could.

Jackson feeling very satisfied with himself relaxed into his hospital bed replaying the conversation. Soon he would have Lisa and the fun would really begin but first he would have to get the picture back there was no way he was going to Lisa think that she had any kind of leverage over him.

**With Lisa**

She was furious. After that waste of a conversation not only were none of questions answered but now she had even more questions. If Jackson wasn't going to be forth coming she had to find answers all on her own, but where to start?

She drove back to her father's house. There had to be some way of finding out who that girl was and what her connection was to Jackson without his help.

**Somewhere in Massachusetts**

He was getting close. His contacts told him that she was somewhere in this state. She avoided small towns for the simple fact that people in small towns always remembered outsider so she had to be in one of the bigger cities. He had never failed in finding people and it motivated and pissed him off that this slip of girl was able to under the radar and one step ahead always. Jackson may be done with the search but he wasn't. He had a reputation to maintain.

Besides by finding the girl Jackson Rippner would owe him big time. Yes he was getting close he would find the girl and keep his reputation in tact.


End file.
